Cafe Series
by SuperMastour
Summary: Here it is, the Cafe Series! No more oneshots, now a full story for you to enjoy! The Saffron Cafe is now open! T for late things. Warning: Possible School Haitus
1. Chapter 1

Cafe Series

Chapter 1

Cafe Promote!

**Alright guys! This is the Cafe Series that I talked about back in OS 19, so I hope you please enjoy! This story is also going to be on my Deviantart page! Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Pokemon**

Our friends were sitting in the Fabulous Saffron Cafe, their 'official' meeting and hangout place of the Super Masters. Let's see what they're up to!

00000000000

"Psy-psy-psy.." Lyra, who was blind folded, repeated as she patted each of her friends on the head, "Psy.. Psyduck!" she said and quickly took off her blindfold, seeing her unfortunate victim was Red. "Haha!" Red laughed as he tagged her, "Darn!" Lyra yelled as she sat in another table, for she was out, "Next!" Red teased as he put on the blindfold and started repeating Lyra's action.

"Psyduck!" Red yelled as he tagged his target, which was Dawn, "Hey! No fair!" she said as Red pushed her back into the table, "That's cheating!" "Not if you do it on accident!" Red sneered and gave her a raspberry, unaware of the person in front of him. "Oof!" Red said as he fell down after impact, "Hey! Watch it!" the man he crashed into said, "Ugh.. I'm sorry Mr. Cafinne." Red mumbled to the man. "Hohoho!" Mr. Cafinne chuckled, "My dear Lina loves you guys, but I can't see how she tolerates ya!" he said as he picked up his chef hat, "Hehehe..." Red murmured as he got to his seat at the table. "So, what are you Pips up to?" Mr. Cafinne said as he walked to their table, "Nothing, this Saturday's been kinda slow.." Ethan responded as he leaned on his chair, "Oh... I see." Mr. Cafinne pondered, "Is there something you need to tell us Mister?" May asked, seeing the pondering look on his face. "Oh nothing, I was wondering if you young souls can help a old geezer like S.M Cafinne with a favor." Mr. Cafinne said as he grabbed his back, faking an ache, "Ha Ha... What do you need Mr. Caffine?" Ash asked the Cafe owner, "Oh, you'll help me? I will pay you of course." Mr. Caffeine said, "Nah, don't... We'll do it for free, right guys?" Ash asked his friends, which a said a very reluctant yes. "Alright Pips." S.M said, "I need some new costumers for my Cafe, and I was wondering, since this is your official hangout... That if you could help pass these pamphlets through out the neighborhood, for Cafe promotion of course." he ended, pulling out a box with these pamphlets. "Sure thing Mr. Caffine!" Lucas said, "I guess.." Barry said, rubbing the back of his head. "Good! You should start now.. I heard it was going to rain later." S.M advised, and after handing them some papers, they left. "Where did you send them to S.M?" Mrs. Caffine, or Mama Lina, asked her husband, "Oh you know, Cafe promotion.." Mr. Caffine said as he shrugged his shoulders, getting a chuckle from her.

0000000000000000

"Alright guys... Here we go." Ash spoke, "We need a plan, so I got a map of this neighborhood from a vendor... So, Me and May will take the street over there, Lucas, you and Dawn take the Apartments over there." "Sure thing!" Lucas said as he headed to that direction. "Hmm... Barry and Kris, take that street over there." Ash instructed, "Well... Here we go.." Barry said sarcastically as he led the way, "Ethan and Lyra.. take the cul-de-sac over there." "Righty-O!' Lyra exclaimed and nearly dragged Ethan off." "Red, Leaf, that street over there." Ash instructed, "Sure thing!" "Hmph.." Red said as they walked off. "And finally, Brendan..." Ash pondered, "Yeah?" Brendan asked, "Um... You come with us.. I guess." Ash instructed, "Sure thing." he responded, and followed them on their way.

"Ok.. Kris.." Barry stopped her before they entered the street, "Yes Barry?" Kris asked, "There are going to be people behind those doors, you know that now?" he responded, "Yes..." she replied, "Now those people might not accept these papers, and that's perfectly alright.. They're not talking about you.. so you can calm down." Barry warned, "Ok.." Kris stared to the ground, "Don't worry, we'll go together!" he reassured and led her to the first house.

_Knock Knock! _The door sounded as Barry pounded on it, suddenly it opened to reveal a Growlithe inspecting them, along with its master. "Excuse me sir, we're here to give you this paper so you can visit the Saffron Cafe, it's a very special restaurant where you can dine on the best delicacies in this sprawling metropolis." Barry told the person, who was a man in his early 20s, "Uh hu.." the man said in confusion to Barry's big words, "Thanks... Growler, come here." he commanded his Pokemon, who instantly returned to its master, "Bye." he concluded, closing the door behind him. "See?" Barry told Kris, "It's not that hard. Come, you'll do the next one." he instructed, "Ok.." Kris responded with very little enthusiasm as they headed to the next house. Kris knocked on its doors very quietly, "Kris... please knock harder." Barry said, "Ok..." she responded and did as told, "You're bad! Bad!" a voice screamed from inside, making Kris stammer back in fear, "Kris it's ok!" Barry reassured, "Calm down please!" The door opened to reveal a woman, "Oh my! Is she alright?" she asked Barry, "Yeah, but here, take this paper, it's for the Saffron Cafe, we admire if your prescence showed up there." Barry responded and put Kris back on her feet. "That lady called me bad Barry!" Kris said as she held close to Barry, "Oh no child!" the woman said, "I was calling my Granbull that! Not you! I'm sorry!" "See Kris, not you!" Barry reassured her, Kris calmed down a little. "Sorry for that.. Inferiority complex, huh?" the woman whispered to Barry, "How did you know?" Barry asked, "I'm a psychologist, so I know that's behavior linked to it.. Criticism taken too far." she continued, "Yep.. It's even worse from people she loves, but I never do that." he said. "Oh.. My name's Gabriella by the way." the woman greeted, "I'm Barry, pleasure to be acquinted with you.." Barry responded before realizing his work, "I'm sorry, I need to go... These papers need to be delivered." he said, "Not a problem, one most do this labor in a set time.. Please do visit my abode some other day." she responded, "Bye!" Bye!" the dismissed themselves and Barry met up with Kris. "Ready for another one?" Barry asked, Kris nodded fearfully.

00000000000

"What's a cul-de-sac anyways?" Lyra asked her partner, "Oh, just a weird way of saying the end of the road, which this street is." Ethan explained, "See, there's the round part where this street ends." "Oh.. Well come on!" Lyra grabbed his arm as they ran towards a house. Lyra eagerly knocked on the door, only for it to be opened by a young girl with blond hair, "Hello." she greeted, "Hi!" Lyra responded, "I'm Lyra, we''re here to invite you to the Saffron Cafe, here. Take this." she said as he handed the girl a pamphlet. "Ok... the name's Nazz by the way." the girl responded, "Don't bother to try those houses, the people in there are playing somewhere, probably that alley..." she explained, "Thanks!" Lyra told her, dismissed herself and walked off, "Well.. Less work to do here." Ethan said, "I'll take that house over there." he grabbed her arm and took Lyra away.

Ethan knocked on the door, revealing an elderly woman, "Why hello dearies." she told them, "Hello. I'm Ethan." he responded, "I'm here to invite you to the Saffron Cafe, this will explain where it is and other things." he handed the elder a paper. "Thank you, I'll try to stop by!" the elderly woman said and closed the door, "See, that's how you do it." Ethan teased Lyra, "You just used my sentence!" Lyra retorted, crossing her arms in anger, "Don't pout or shout, our job is what it's all about." Ethan rapped, trying to sound cool Lyra giggled at his pathetic display, "Hey!" Ethan yelled, crossing his arms in a fit.

00000000000

"Here you go sir, you're invited to the Saffron Cafe." Leaf said excitedly as she gave the man a pamphlet, "Why thank you young lady, I'll see to it." the man said, "Bye mister!" Leaf dismissed herself with a smile, the man wave back as he closed the door. "Why do you have to act all happy around them.." Red shuddered, "Is there a problem Reddy?" Leaf asked him, holding his hand, "N-no.." Red stuttered, shocked by the sudden act of affection, "You're so cute when you do that." she giggled, "It's not cute.." Red muttered angrily as they went to the next house.

00000000000

"Hello sir." Dawn told the young man in the complex, "It's so early.. What do you want!?" the man groaned as he rubbed his eyes, "It's only 9:30! Here, take this." Lucas scolded as he handed him a paper. "Oh.. Thanks, I heard this was a nice place..." the man said as he analyzed it, "Why it is sir, and we would love for you to visit sometime." Dawn responded, "Huh... Are you two together or something?" the man observed, "Um.. Dawn let's go.." Lucas mumbled to her, the 'Avoid Personal at all costs' part of his brain kicking in. "Haha!" the man laughed, "Just kidding, bye now." he said as he closed door, Dawn turned to Lucas, "So are you embarrassed of our relationship! Huh!?" she scolded, "No.. I just don't want random strangers asking us about it." Lucas defended himself, "Hmph." she grunted, "Come on.. Let's go." Dawn said as she led the way.

0000000000

"Hello Comrade!" Brendan told the man on the opposite side of the door, "What's up?" the man responded, "We would like to invite you to the Saffron Cafe, the address and everything you need to now is right here... We hope to see you there." Brendan continued and handed him a paper, "Cool man.." the guy responded and shut the door. "So how's it going here?" Ash asked Brendan, "Good.." he responded, "How many have you two done?" he asked, "Oh, we just finished that side of the street, so we'll help you." May responded, "Good.. I'll take that house and you take the one next to it." Brendan instructed, "Who made you the boss?" Ash teased, but Brendan grunted.

Ash knocked on the door, only for the person to open it be a real surprise. "Bill?" Ash asked as he saw the geek, "Hey Ash!" Bill greeted, "What are you doing here?" "We came to give you this flier of the Saffron Cafe, we will love to meet you there man!" Ash responded, "Cool, are all your friends there?" Bill asked, only to get a nod from him. "Yeah.. We hang out there every Saturday, but you might find some of us there on weekdays." Ash told him, "Cool.. I have a lot of inventions to test on y'all, but I have to set my house up before mother gets home, I'll see if I can go next Saturday." Bill responded, "Sure thing Bill!" May answered for Ash, "See ya!"

Brendan neared a door and proceeded to knock on it, only to see and elegant teen open it. "Can I help you?" the girl asked, "Yeah.. I'm here to give you this paper so you can visit the Saffron Cafe." Brendan responded, handing her the paper but keeping his eyes glued. "Hehee." the girl giggled, "The name's Solana, I'm a Ranger and I live here with my brother Lunick, can I ask who you are?" she said. "The name's Brendan.. I'm a trainer.. Nice to meet you Solana, hehe." Brendan chuckled, keeping his eyes on her cyan hair. "Nice to meet you Brendan." Solana said, "I'll try to go there soon, bye now." she said and gave a wink before she closed the door. "Wow..." Brendan gave himself a little nudge, "I truly am a charmer." he told himself, only to turn around to see Ash, who was ready to burst with laughter. "So Brendan.." Ash chuckled, "Why don't you charm me?" "Shut up." Brendan retorted, "How sweet Brendan." May spoked, "It's nice you finally got over the Dawn incident thing." "You told her that!?" Brendan glared angrily at Ash, "What? She spilled it out of me!" Ash defended himself, "Huh..." Brendan grunted, "Anyways, we should probably round up the rest, it looks like it's going to storm." Ash observed the sky, seeing the drooping gray clouds above them.

00000000000

"Alright Kris, this is the last house, why don't you try it?" Barry asked her, "Ok!" Kris said cheerfully, since she just had a confidence boost from him. Kris ran up to knock on the door, "What!?" a voice yelled from inside, making Kris jump a little, "Um... I'm here. To g-give you a flier?" she stuttered. Several locks opened to reveal a very muscular man with a scar across his face, "Go away from here ugly girl! I don't wanna see the likes of you!" he yelled at her, piercing right through her heart, "But I-I Wahh!" she started crying, catching Barry's attention, "What are you!? Stupid!? Get out of here!?" the man continued yelling, and Kris ran to Barry, who was quite angry at the man. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" Barry yelled at the guy, "Do you think I care if that ugly, wierdo! Hahaha! Now beat it!" the man slammed the door behind him. "Barry.." Kris said between sobs, "Do y-you think I'm ugly and stupid?" "No Kris, I think you're very beautiful and talented, that man is stupid and ugly, now let's go! He doesn't deserve a flier." Barry responded, "I don't want to move, I'm too scared.." Kris mumbled, "That man.. T-that man.." she continued crying. This struck Barry deep, "Come on, I'll walk you.." he said as he led her through the man's yard, close to the fence that seperated the front and the back, which proved to be a horrible mistake, for when they went too close, huge thundering footsteps race down, revealing an Aggron, who roared at them aggressively. Barry and Kris fell down in sheer horror as the Pokemon roared, only separated by the chain link fence between them, "Kris are you ok?" Barry asked, hearing the nonstop loud weeping of his partner. Kris didn;'t respond, but was still sobbing from the terror, and Barry stood up to help her, only to notice something that made him tick. Kris's shorts had a wet spot in the center, with yellow liquid dripping off her legs, "That sick bas-" Barry muttered angrily as he walked over to the door. The man came out and looked at him, "Are you stupid too!? I told the other girl no!" he yelled, "Well you just made that other girl experience sheer terror, who do you feel about that!?" Barry yelled back, "Look kid, I don't give a damn! Now I thought I told you to go away!" he retorted, "You did, but here's something that's not going away!" Barry raised up his fist and gave a clean hook to the man's face, knocking him out instantly. Barry closed the door behind him and walked over to Kris, "I'm horrible.." she moaned with sorrow, "No Kris.." he told her and gave helped her up. "I'm scared..." Kris mumbled, "I'm here for you.." Barry responded and gave her a hug, "But we have to get you all dressed up, good thing I bring an extra set of pants!" he said as he reached for his bag and took out the article. "How about that man?" Kris asked, "He won't bother you anymore, now come." Barry responded and led her to a bush where she could change privately.

00000000000000

"About time you two came!" Red grumbled as Barry and Kris walked over, "Hey Kris, stylin pants!" Ethan complimented, "Thanks.." Kris mumbled with a smile, "Are you two matching today or what?" Dawn asked, "Yep.. Me and Kris." Barry responded. "So we're done guys!" Ash procliamed, "Let's go back to the Cafe before it's storms! Who's up for some milkshakes!?" "Only if you pay!" Brendan joked, "Hey! I was going to say that!" Ethan pouted, "Sorry scruffy." he responded. The gang retired and headed to the Cafe for another weekend to be spent there.

**Sorry it's kinda long, but it does introduce you to the series, so I guess that's kind of an excuse. Anyways, I really hope you enjoy and please Review and/or Request. I'll be moving out from my house soon so it might be taking me longer to update fics. Anyways, again, Review and request, I can still read them from my mobile device. Hope you enjoy my brand new series and this is S.M signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Cafe Series

Chapter 2

New Kids and New Ideas

**After writing one of my oneshots about our friends in our cafe, I've decided to turn into a story. Also, this is my first gen V character usage, so welcome the newcomers! Now join our friends in their hangout at Saffron Cafe. Enjoy! And to help you all out, words in foreign languages are in italics, so look them up if you feel like it. Remember, Brendan- Russian, Barry- German. Translations may not be 100% since I used google translate, so yeah... You know how that's accurate. Anyways:**

**All ages: 15 (older by months ppl, and I'm somewhat lazy :P)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!**

"No!" Lucas yelled as his queen piece was 'eaten', "Hahaha!" Barry laughed, "And checkmate! You lose under 5 minutes!" "Shaddup." Lucas grumbled, "Smart Aleck." "Let me take care of this guy.." Red mumbled from the side, "Come on Red.. I'll set up." Barry told him as he rearranged the board. Lucas left the scene and went to talk to Ash, who was currently drinking a milkshake, "How's it going pal?" he greeted, "Sup Lucas, just waiting for May to come out from the restroom, I'm guessing you're waiting for Dawn?" Ash responded, "Nah. I mean yeah, but not that much, I'm waiting for Ethan to come so he can give me those guitar notes." he replied. "Oh.. Well Ethan's fishing with Lyra, they should be here soon." Ash told him, "Oh well." Lucas said, "But hey, are the rumors true?" he asked, "Which ones." "The ones of those kids transferring from Unova." "I don't know, they said they came on Saturday, well today." Ash answered him, "Oh.. Guess we have to wait, or at least hope they stop by here." Lucas finished and laid back. "Sorry I was in there so long." May, coming out of the restroom, told Ash, "No worry sweets, saved you some milkshake." he responded, "Oh.. How sweet, thanks." "Where's Dawn?" Lucas asked, "She still in there." "For 15 minutes, that's gotta be a problem." he said worriedly, "No no Lucas, she's fine.. It's just that time.." May would have continued. "Mother of Arceus.." Lucas was now really worried, "May God have mercy on your soul _priyatel'_.." Brendan, who over heard the conversation, told Lucas, "If she wasn't childish enough, now think of that plus chemical warfare in there." Ash joked. "Ash!" May scolded him for making fun of the subject, "Don't joke about the private things of a woman!" "Oh come on May, it's just guy jokes, right pal." Ash said as he patted Lucas' back, "Yea.." Lucas mumbled, "Yep.. Guy jokes, nothing to worry about!" Brendan spoke, "The Enemy Within!" he joked and did a monster face. Ash fell down laughing, "Good one Bren!" he high fived him, "_Spasibo_!" Brendan responded and laughed too, "You guys are so mean!" May scolded, but the guys kept on laughing, except for Lucas of course. "What's up friends." Barry came in, seeing their laughter, "Nothing Barry, just telling some guy jokes!" Ash responded, "Guy jokes?" Barry asked. "Nothing Bar." Brendan told him, "Anyways, where's Kris?" "She's ordering a sandwich, though she does it kind of slowly." Barry responded, "Poor soul." Brendan put his hand on his chest, "Yea... But I'm helping her get out of that inferiority complex, she's doing great now!" Barry said with great optimism, "Good job Barry!" Ash congratulated. "Why don't you make fun her huh?" May said angrily, "What, do you have no soul!?" Brendan responded, "What!? How could you make fun of Dawn's Pe- er Womanly time but not of Kris?" she continued, "Cause that is just monthly and it is used as an excuse for woman to behave like total bi- female poochyenas." Barry told her angrily, abstaining from using the b-word, "While this is a serious mental illness that stays for years and years and is a valid reason for sudden emotional changes! Now thank you and take your rude remarks someplace else!" Everyone was shocked, from Lucas to even Red, for Barry was a nice and rarely got angry, "Barry.. I'm sorry.." May mumbled, "It's ok..." Barry calmed himself down, even in anger, he was quick to forgive, "I know you might have meant it for Dawn's dignity, but sometimes think of what you say before it comes out." "Alright..." May told him, Kris came in, "Is this about me?" she asked worriedly, looking at all their faces in fear, "No Kris.. No.." Barry hugged her

0000000000000000000000

After the little incident, everyone sat at their usual table, which everyone from loyal customers to the staff knew it was their place, and usually kept anyone from sitting in it at the time they hung out here. "Such a great pie!" Dawn said happily as she ate her Lum berry pastry, "Can I have a piece?" Lucas asked nicely with a smile, "What do I look like!? Your slave, willing to give you everything!?" she yelled chaotically in response, "No Dawny.." Lucas winced, "I just.. wanted a piece of it.." "Well why didn't you ask silly-willy? Here ya go!" she gave him a piece happily again. "Umm.." Red said, but Brendan gave him the shush sign, "Ok..." he mumbled, "What's wrong Red?" Leaf, who was next to him, asked, "Nothing Leaf.. nothing.." he responded. "It looks like it's storming.." Mama Lina, the waitress, co-owner, and longtime friend of theirs observed, seeing the raindrops pelting the windows, suddenly Ethan and Lyra, wet from the surge, dashed in, "About time you got here.." Lucas told him, "Shaddup, I was challenged by Silver on the way." he responded. "How'd it go?" Red asked him, "Good! Close match though.. Anyways, how 'bout a burger?" Ethan told Lina, "Sure thing Ethan." she responded and left. "Burger honey?" Lyra asked, "at 9 in the morning?" "Why not? I'm starved." Ethan told her, "Okay..." she said and turned to Leaf to chat. "Well guys." Ash stood and spoke, "What are we going to do this afternoon? Lyra, check the official Super Masters of the Cafe agenda!" he proclaimed and Lyra pulled a small blue journal with a coffee mug in the front. "Okay.." she spoke, "First, we go to the Bicycle road and just hang.. Then we go fishing..not again.. then we go taunt the rival group.. then we train our Pokemon.. and then you said probably a flick.. then it's time to end.. Sunday's next." Lyra sat back down, "Good." Ash said, "But about the rival group, what's up with them? I heard it was just Gary, Blue, Lance, Silver, Green (girl), and Drew, what's this I hear about them getting new people?" "Oh yeah!" Ethan stood up, "The new people! I know about them!" "Speak." "They're from the Unova region, two of them, but there might be another two coming as well, plus if you count the two the rival group is looking for, yeah.." Ethan finished. "Splendid, more jerks." May grunted, "But possibly more friends, don't forget that!" Lyra said in response, "What if they're evil and just want to use us?" Kris spoke, "Don't worry sweetie, they won't do that." Barry reassured her, "But do you know their names or something?" he asked Ethan. "Sadly, only through rumors, some say Hilo and Hila, or Felix and Felicia, but nothing official yet, but my source has given me photos." Ethan answered, "What the heck!?" Brendan said, "Are you doing espionage or something?! Who's this 'source' Agent 700?" "Don't freak out Bren, it's just Bill. He gives me all this information, he does run the school paper." Ethan answered him, "Here it is." he said as he slid the photo to Ash. Suddenly two people walked into the cafe, "Holy mother of-" "It's them." Brendan finished Ash's statement, "Is it?" Lyra looked back and looked at the picture, "It is!" "Instead of panicking like little girls, why don't we get someone to talk to them?" Red said, quite annoyed, truly the complete opposite to Ash, his bro- Never mind, don't wanna spoil it. "I'll go." Ethan said, "Good. Just ask them what's their name and such, then asked them if they care to join us." "Alright, this is Agent 700, mission is go!" Ethan joked, getting a glare from Brendan.

0000000000000000

"Hey you two!" Ethan told the pair, "How are y'all?" "Do we know you?" the boy asked, "Umm... No.." Ethan responded, "But I'm Ethan Silvur, if you don't mind asking, what are your names?" "Well.." "Come on Hilbert.." "Fine.. I'm Hilbert Black." the boy, Hilbert told him, "And I'm Hilda White! Nice to meet you!" "Nice to meet you too. Now, would you care you join my friends?" Ethan asked, pointing at the Super Masters table, "Um... sure.." Hilbert responded, "It would be splendid!" Hilda added, "Good, come." Ethan told them, and they walked to the table.

"Guys, this is Hilbert Black, and his partner Hilda White." Ethan introduced them, "Um.. We're not together... But hello." Hilda said, staring blankly at Hilbert, "Hey guys, welcome to our group, I'm Ash Ketchum, nice to meet you." Ash told them. "I'm May Safire." May told them, "I'm Brendan Ruble comrades!" "The name's Lucas Damon!" "Hi! I'm Dawn Pearlise!" "Barry Platnein, _willkommen_." "Hmph.. Red Pallet." "Leaf Green here!" "Lyra Berlitz. Hello!" "Um.. Kris Cristal.. hi.." the last greeting was a mumble. "Well that's everyone!" Ash spoke, "Hilbert, Hilda, consider yourselves part of the group." "What group?" Hilbert asked, "Well..." Ethan said, "We're the Super Masters of The Cafe!" they all responded in unison. "Nice name!" Hilda told them, "We would love to be part of it! What are the rules?" "Well, they're pretty simple, they've barely changed over the years.." Ash spoke, "Just like tradition. But I'll tell you them."

**It's not the greatest off cliffhangers, but I think it is one. Anyways, hope you like this series and know there is much to come! Please Review and request a chapter or 2, makes my job a bit easier. Anyways, SuperMastour is out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Cafe Series

Chapter 3

New Friends and New Ideas Cont.

**This is SM here with another chapter, which is basically where the other left off! Hilda and Hilbert will have a bigger role in this one, don't fret! Anyways, Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: SM (Me, SuperMastour) does not own Pokemon!**

"_The only way to have a friend is to be one." -Ralph Waldo Emmerson_

"Alright the rules are simple." Ash explained cheerfully, "No dissing each other out, obey the Cafe staff, respect others in the cafe, respect the cafe itself, help one another, and have fun! Official meetings are in here, weekends 7:30 a.m to noon, but some of us could be here during the weekdays after school, but official meetings are weekends, on this exact table. Sunday is excusable in case of religious service, like Leaf here, she goes to church. Anyways, that's the way it has always been for about 8 years, nothing has pretty much changed. So Hilda and Hilbert, welcome to the group!" "Thanks guys!" Hilda said cheerfully and sat down.

000000000000

"Kris, leave the plates alone.." Barry mumbled, but Kris paid little attention to him as she kept fixing what she claimed were unorganized plates. "Kris, please, they are fine now.. Come on, we need to practice again!" Barry told her again, "Practice... no.." Kris turned to look in fear, "No... Not those stupid cards! I hate those!" she said, "It's for your good Kris... Now come on... Sweetheart." Barry gave a smile, which brought up Kris's courage, "Ok... But for 5 minutes, promise?" "Promise." he told her, and set up the cards, which had pictures of the various fears of Kris. Kris's pupils constricted greatly and she started to sweat, "Are you ok?" Barry asked with concern, she just nodded, but started to tap her fingers on the table very rapidly, "Huuh... Fine.. You win... Let's go play in the arcade or something.." Barry mumbled, accepting defeat, which gave Kris a look of joy as he led the way to the arcade sector.

0000000000

"Ha ha!" Hilbert said as he placed down his cards and grabbed little shiny rocks (real gambling was forbade in the cafe, so they didn't use cash.), "I win Losers!" he sneered, "Hey.. man, chill out, it's all fun, plus.. You lost many times I recall." Ethan intervened, Hilbert grunted at this. "Royal Court! Haha!" Ash said as he pulled out cards with a Nidoking and Nidoqueen, "20!" he continued, "Drat!" "Rats!" "17..." "19..." "I guess I win!" Ash said gleefully and grabbed some stones. "Just my luck..." Hilbert muttered, "Win some lose some Hilbertino! Haha!" Ash told him, "Karma is a butt, ain't she?" Brendan joked, "Ha ha.." Hilbert grumbled, "I don't wanna play this anymore.. Let's eat." Lucas requested with that statement, "Sure." "I'm up." "I'm kinda hungry anyways" they all responded. "I'll have a Burrito and a juice please." Ash told the waiter, "And what else sir?" the man asked, "That's it. How about y'all?" Ash turned to them. After placing their orders, Brendan stood up and left abruptly, claiming he had to go to the restroom, leaving his friends perplexed.

"What's up with the Bren?" Ethan asked as he fixed his cowlick, "I don't know.. He never left like that before.." Lucas responded as he drank some water, "Yeah.. sure is strange.. maybe we can see what he's up to, he is in the men's room.." Ash proposed, "And we are men... Besides Ethan, you'll have to stay-" "Hey!" Ethan yelled in anger at his insult, "Calm down Ethes, just a joke, now come on." Ash instructed as they walked off.

"Ok guys.. Who's going in?" Ash asked when they all stood by the restroom door, "I think Hilbert here, since Bren would less likely notice him." Ethan suggested, "What!? No!" Hilbert defended himself, "You do have a point.." Lucas thought. "Well Hilb, I guess you're up!" Ash spoke, "No! And what's up with the nickname!?" Hilbert yelled, but to no avail, as he was abruptly pushed in by Ethan and Lucas. Hilbert was in the restroom itself, muttering curses to himself, until he heard a bang on one of the stalls, which he walked over to peak through, to see it was and irritated Brendan, holding his PokeNav. "What's this?" Hilbert whispered to himself, he peeked once more, only to see that Brendan was now holding a small sheet of paper, "Huh.." Hilbert said as he stared at it. Suddenly Brendan spoke, "Should I call!? Grr... I haven't done this ever!" he yelled and punched the wall, which Hilbert was very shocked to see and gave a gasp. "Who's there?" Brendan spoke up, hearing the noise, and Hilbert quickly darted to a urinal, faking urination, "What are you doing here?" he asked, "Don't you see!?" Hilbert responded, trying to act mad at his intrusion. "Huh.. Alright.." Brendan mumbled and left, still mumbling utterances to himself as he exited, "Phew.." Hilbert sighed as he zipped up and too exited. "How'd it go?" Ash called from behind a decorative tree, "What are you doing back there?" Hilbert asked, "Just hiding from Brendan so he wouldn't get suspicious." Ethan responded, popping from under a table, somewhat annoying the customers that were eating there. "Um.. Yeah.. Anyways, I got some intel." Hilbert told them, "Cool..." Lucas called out as he struggled to get out of a dish cart, "Um.. Anyways, I saw him holding a paper and his PokeNav." Hilbert continued. "PokeNav, that's like his phone right?" Ethan asked, "Yep, but it also holds a map- like a Pokegear basically, just from Hoenn." Lucas responded, "Oh.." Ethan said in awe, "Are you gonna let me finish?" Hilbert asked angrily because of their interruption. "Sure." Ash told him, "Ok.." Hilbert started, "Brendan was basically nearly crushing his PokeNav and glancing restlessly at the paper, which I managed to see what was on it." he said, "Cool! What did it say?" Lucas asked, "Nothing, it just had a number, but also had a name, which I couldn't read good since he was moving all over the place and it was in cursive." Hilbert spoke, "Weird, Brendan would never write in cursive, he always writes his letters like bricks." Ash pondered, "Yeah! So thick and close together!" Ethan joked, causing all to laugh. "Nice one, that's a keeper!" Lucas said as he held his stomach, "Yeah!" Hilbert added, "He-he, come on, what was the number?" Ash asked restlessly, "Fine fine, It was 10-30-2006." Hilbert responded, wiping a tear from his eye and giving a few chuckles. "That's from around here." Ash said, "Numbers in Saffron always start with a ten." "Hm.. Who lives here that gives Brendan such a hard time." Ethan pondered, "Why don't we ask Lucas, doesn't he like detective stuff?" Hilbert asked, "That's what we were going to do." Ash told him, "Lucas Holmes, what do you say?" Lucas stood up and put his hand to his chin, taking a thinking position, "Well... Hilbert.. what else did he do?" he asked, "Well, he did pound the stall door and said 'Should I call!?I haven't done this before!'" Hilbert quoted him, Lucas thought. "Ah Ha!" Lucas exclaimed, "It's elementary! Our dear Brendan is having woman problems!" he spoke, "What!?" Ethan yelled, "No way!" "Keep it down!" Ash shushed them, "Now what are you talking about!? Brendan's fire has been rekindled?" "Yep." Lucas responded, "The facts are all straight: Nervousness and irritation about talking on the phone, it all points to women." he finished, "Women." Hilbert held up his hands and did a strange face. "Now who could it be?" Lucas pondered, and Ash got a spark, "Oh my gosh!" he exclaimed, "I can't believe it!" "What?" the trio asked, "No.." Ash spoke in disbelief, "What!?" they said restlessly, "Ok, so last week, when we were handing out them fliers, Brendan came to this house." Ash explained, "And when I came there, he was all lovey dovey about the girl who was there." "Explains why the number is of this area." Lucas spoke, "Yeah.. But nah.. It can't be her, that girl was freakin' smokin' hot, you should've seen the Feeb-ass on that chick!" Ash exclaimed loudly, catching the nearby ears of the girl group, in which was May, which was very bad news for him. "You serious!? No Way!" Ethan said in awe, "Yes Way! Plus that ranger suit showed off her curves in such a way, and that blue hair, them spikes on it!"Ash continued, "Hot damn!" Hilbert exclaimed, "Too bad you only saw her for a moment, she would seem alright for Bren!" Lucas added, unbeknown to them that their conversation had not only reached the girls' ears, but Brendan's, who's eye was twitching in raging fury. "_Hy Bot!?_" Brendan yelled loudly at the group, which had not move from their original spot by the restroom corridor, "Uh oh.." Ethan mumbled as Brendan stomped his way towards them, "Cripes.." Lucas added, "Just what do you think you're up to!?" Brendan yelled at them, "Look.. Bren.. We're all friends here." Ethan said as he slowly backed away, "Brendan, we're sorry." Ash said with guilt. "Oh, sorry for what!?" Brendan spoke, "For sending our new friend to spy on me on my relationship issues!?" he said as he glared at Hilbert, but the next scene completely took them by shock, tears came down his eyes. _Is Brendan crying?_ Was everyone's thought, besides the newcomer's, but they were still shocked, "You j-j-just don't understand m-my situation.." Brendan said through sniffles and coughs, "You all have perfect partners, but me, no.. N-now that I find some one, you talk about her l-looks behind my back." he continued. "H-hilbert." Hilbert took that by shock, "Don't become like me.. Go.." Brendan said, Hilbert paced quickly to where the rest of the group was, where he was given a worried glance from Hilda. "Bren.. We're sorry..." Lucas mumbled, "I-it's alright.. Just let me know next time you send someone to spy on me." Brendan responded with a surprisingly humorous tone. "No really Brendan, we're sorry." Ash spoke, Brendan chuckled, "No problem comrade, I know that girl's super hot too.. Plus, it's not me you should be apologizing to." he said and signaled behind him, pointing at May. "Oh.." Ash mumbled, "Hehe.. That's too bad, she's a very jealous type, happened to me when we were dating." Brendan mumbled and headed off, leaving Ash on his own against the 'Raikou'. "So." May said as she neared, "What's this I hear about the girl with a super hot 'Feeb-ass'?" "Uh oh.." Ash muttered, "You're on your own." Lucas and Ethan said as they dashed off with Hilbert, leaving Ash defenseless to the scolding that was to come.

0000000000

Hilbert walked over to the group table where Brendan was sitting in the edge, isolated from the main group which were laughing at Ash's previous incident with May. "Hey." Hilbert told Brendan, who was drinking a milkshake, "What do you need?" he responded, "Nothing, just thought if I could hang with you." Hilbert told him as he sat across from him. "Hm.." Brendan mumbled as he did as word-search from a newspaper, "What did you mean when you told me to 'Not to become like you'!?" Hilbert asked abruptly, "I was thinking you were going to ask that." Brendan mumbled as he sipped his treat once more and put the newspaper to the side. "Huh!?" Hilbert turned somewhat aggressive, Brendan just pointed at a person in the group across them, "Hilda, you think I'm gonna snatch her from you right?" he said as he laid back, Hilbert was shocked at this, "How'd you." he said without words. "Hilb, I've never seen someone stare with such hostility for the past two hours than you." Brendan humorously said, "Huh.." Hilbert grunted, "Well for those two hours, she's never told me nothing more than you, How you're so muscular and tall and cute, it made me sick! I've known her for much longer than you!" he said, eyes glaring at Brendan,, which Hilda noticed, but unbeknown to them, Brendan shared his pain and felt pity. "What's wrong Hilbey?" she asked worriedly, "Nothing, just gotta take a breather." Hilbert responded and went to the exit door, "Wha- Brendan?' she asked the multi-colored hair teen, "You're missing out on a great deal." Brendan lashed at her and followed Hilbert outside. "What is he talking about?" Hilda asked herself worriedly, perplexed at the whole situation.

**How about that? Great huh? Anyways, the first chapters basically introduce new people and bond relationships and this mentions a scene I forgot to add in Chap 1, where Solana hands Brendan her number, but the modded version is going to be on my Deviant page, if you want the link, PM me, but I will have it up soon on a chapter, So I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to Review and Request a bit, a tad bit, but as always, S.M is out!**


	4. Chapter 4

Cafe Series

Chapter #4

Geeks and Goblins

**Here's chapter four! This left off, well you know, chapter 3! Anyways enjoy and I do not own Pokemon!**

"_That awkward moment when your own characters have a better relationship life than you." -J.E A.K.A SuperMastour/SM/S.M_

"Hilbert." Brendan tapped the aforementioned persons shoulder, "What?" he responded, "I know what you are going through," Brendan told him, leaving Hilbert quite annoyed. "No you don't.. You're just saying that so I can cheer up." Hilbert grunted, "Look dude, I can pound your magikarp body right now if you don't let me explain myself." Brendan threatened, "Fine.." Hilbert made it seem like he wasn't afraid, which inside he actually was, "Okay., I know what you're going through because I went through it myself, see that girl over there?" he asked Hilbert, pointing through the cafe window right at Dawn. "She's Dawn Pearl-something.." Hilbert responded, "What's she got to do with anything?" "Let me tell you how that woman made me like I am, a woman-ophobic." Brendan told him, "That's not even a wor-" "Let me just tell you the story." Brendan stopped his smart remark to start talking.

**For those who've read Oneshot #12 in Icosa Shots should know what this is about, so if you don't know, go read Icosa Shots! *Subliminal Advertising Over***

"Dawn there broke my heart and ripped it to pieces." Brendan told Hilbert, "How, did she reject you?" Hilbert asked, "No.. Even worse, she just considered me a friend, nothing more, even after I saved her." Brendan continued, "What!? You saved Dawn?" Hilbert said in disbelief. "Yep." Brendan responded, "From Lance, a very big guy, the bully of our middle school. Luckily we're both the same strength or I'd be talking to you from a wheelchair." Brendan joked, "Anyways, after that, I'd thought for sure she'd like me, and note, this is like three years after my relationship with May." he informed, Hilbert nodded as if asking him to continue. "Well.. It turned out, even for my quick shot to fame, I was just a friend to her, a best friend, and I found out I was to stay that way. Shame, she's very cute." Brendan chuckled, "Well Brendan, women aren't just something you can force to like you or they would like you off the bat even after you save her." Hilbert told him, "Yeah, but that's what 13 year old me thought, ever since I heard those stories of the red plumber and the princess, not a very bright lad was I, but I'm over her now, but not my subconscious fear of women." Brendan responded. "Wow, I can't believe you of all people can be treated that way Brendan." Hilbert told him, "Yeah.. But you watch out too." Brendan warned, "If Hilda does treat you as a friend, don't take as far as I did." "Yeah.. you're right." Hilbert sighed, "So what about that blue haired girl?" he asked, a blush crept over Brendan's face, "I don't know, you think I should call her? She told me in school she has an 18 year old brother, Lunick he's called, he's a Ranger. What if he picks up her phone and comes over to whoop me, he's certainly stronger than I." Brendan mumbled and pulled down his bandanna, showing the difference in his white and black hair. "Wow, I thought you had black hair with a goofy looking cap." Hilbert said in awe, "No.. It's both colors.." Brendan grumbled, "Hehe.. Sorry, anyways man, call her, like the youngsters say today, You only live once." Hilbert advised. "Who the heck says that?" Brendan asked, "That's a stupid motto!" "I heard some biker guy say it, oh well." Hilbert shrugged his shoulders, "Anyways, call her if you want!" "You know what.. I'm going to do it!" Brendan said with a spark of hope in his eyes, "Alright man! I'll be inside, I don't like the crowds here." Hilbert said as he went inside, talking about Saffron's foot traffic, since the cafe was in the downtown area. "Here we go." Brendan said and took deep breaths as he dialed the PokeNav, then he waited in suspense as it dialed. "Hello!" a voice from the other line greeted, "H-hi." Brendan said, "Bren, is that you?"the voice asked, "Y-yes Solana!" he stuttered, "Hey Bren?" Solana asked, "Y-yes." he responded, "I have to movie tickets for Wednesday." she said. "Good why don't you take you're friend Summer?" Brendan said, realizing his stupidity far too late, "Ugh.." Solana grunted, "S-sorry.." he said cheesily, "Of course I would like to go with you, Wednesday right?' he asked, "Yep, and I was thinking we could stop by and see if some of your friends are by the cafe then." she told him. "Okay.." Brendan spoke, but saw there was a commotion inside the cafe, "Sorry Solana, I got to go, something came up." he reluctantly said, "Sure thing, bye.. Sweetie." Solana giggled and the line cut, leaving Brendan like melting wax, "Oh yeah!" Brendan saw the commotion and ran inside.

0000000000

"Let go of that!" a voice yelled, revealing a teen trying to catch a gizmo thingy that was thrown around midair. "Brendan! You won't believe whose here!" Ethan mumbled to Brendan, who was barely sitting down with them, he saw the entire group was looking in one certain direction. "I can't believe it." Ash said in awe, all were looking at a group, surrounding the teen. "Come on dweeb!" a big figure said as he pulled up the gadget high in the air, "Give it back Lance!" the teen cried out, "_O, moy.." _Brendan said in disbelief. Suddenly one of the people in the group caught sight of them, "Hey, Lookee there!" the figure said as they all turned, "Well well well, Ash, buddy!" a person walked to them, catching Ash's attention, "GARY!" he yelled in shock, seeing the person was his arch-nemesis and rival. "Long time no see loser!" Gary called out, "Green, come see these dorks!" he said, suddenly a feminie figure appeared, "Oh Gary, they're not dorks, just look at Red there." the person, Green, said, "Hi sweetheart!" she winked at him, getting Leaf angry. "Brendan.. _Privet_ comrade!" Lance called out, "Lance.." Brendan muttered, another figure appeared, "Well well Ethan, you're just like that wimp over there." the person taunted, "Silver..." Ethan grumbled, "And Lyra.. beautiful as always, as well as you Kris." Silver flirted, angering the two. "Aww May has finally got Ash?" a person fixing their hair came forward, "Drew!" May screamed, "Love you too May." Drew called out and threw her a rose, which she threw on the floor. "Those two must be the new kids." Green observed, pointing at the Hilbert and Hilda, "Yea.. Now that I think about it, we just got two new members." Gary said, and two figures walked up. "Bianca!?" "Cheren!?" both Hilbert and Hilda yelled at the sight of their transformed friends, "Hello, twerps." they responded back. "Alright Gary! What are you doing here!" Ash yelled in anger, "we thought we Ultra-Lords would pay our fellow dweebs and Saffron a visit." Gary responded, "Ultra Lords?" Lyra asked, "Yep, specially picked, Ultra is higher than Super and Lords are higher than masters." Silver explained, "So you're basically one above us? Ha! As if!" Ethan sneered. "Well well, Lance, take care of him." Gary ordered, "My pleasure." Lance said as he cracked his knuckles, making Ethan gulp, "To heck you're beating him up." Brendan said as he stood up, making Lance stop in his tracks, reluctant to go forward. "Brendork still scarin you, huh Lance?" Gary sneered, "Watch that tongue of yours, your mother would be ashamed." Brendan threatened, "Well your mom certainly wasn't." Gary lashed, getting Brendan infuriated. "Why you little-!" Brendan said as he was going to charge, but held back by Barry and Lucas, "I'm going to skin your hide _devushka!_" he continued yelling, Gary stood there laughing, "Hey!" he said, "Where's my brother Blue!?" Red instantly stood alert, an angered face appearing. "He's outside." Drew responded, "He's probably tending our bikes, anyways, let's leave these dweebs alone." Gary instructed, "Gary, what about him?" Cheren asked, holding the teen by the collar, "Let him go join his dweeb friends over there! Super Masters my-" his statement was shut out by the closing door. "I swear I wouldn't have let him breathe without machine help." Brendan grumbled, "Ash!" the teen called out, "Bill? Bill!" Ash responded, seeing his friend, "What did they do to you?" "Nothing, luckily my contraption is made of strengthened steel, so it wasn't damaged." Bill responded, "I meant you Bill." Ash asked, "As your physical body and composition." Barry called out, "Oh Barry! Hey! I still need to send you that Lickitung DNA strand code don't I." Bill said, "Yep, don't forget to color code the sugars this time, and please stop using Binary code, I have to work quickly." Barry added. "Um.. Yeah.. So Bill." Ash said, "What's that thing?" he asked, pointing to the contraption, "Oh, it's just an instant food heater, I was gonna ask the owner if I could test it with, well food." Bill responded, "Oh.. Cool, so why'd you move from Cerulean?" he asked once more, "Ah, it was too mainstream." Bill responded, "Hey, I saw that on the internet." Hilbert told him. "Cool man!" Bill congratulated, "Yeah, I like when the faces get angry, or that scumbag brain!" Hilbert continued, Red suddenly shuddered, "What's wrong Red?" Kris asked him, "Nothing, just that that scumbag brain thing reminds me of something.." Red responded, pondering hard. "Ash?" a voice called from behind, "Mr. Cafinne!" Ash spoke, "Yeah, But can I ask you something?" he said, "Sure!" Ash replied, "About that group or gang.. will they be coming often, you know, it affects my customers." Mr. Cafinne asked. "Let's hope not!" Ash answered, "But if they do bring trouble, we will drive them out!" "Thanks! I knew I could count on you mah boi!" Mr. Cafinne said as he walked off. "Wait sir!" Bill yelled as he ran to him, "Typical Bill!" Ash chuckled as he went back to his friends.

**So, how about that? It seems that I kinda rushed near the end, but still it's good! Anyways.. Please Review, Review, Review! Super Mastour is out!**


	5. Chapter 5

Cafe Series

Chapter 5

Lazy Sunday

**Chapter 5! I introduced Bill into the plot and now this is the Sunday after that day, hence the name. Anyways, I do Not own Pokemon AND ENJOY!**

Sunday is a generally quiet time in the cafe, Leaf and Red were not there, attending church, whose huge bells were the ones causing much of the noise that there was. Brendan was helping his mother with 'grocery day' and would not come until much later, but the rest were still there, passing the day despite the absences.

0000000

"So.. How 'bout them Skyrisers?" Ethan asked, referring to Saffron's football (American) team, "Eh.. not as good as the soccer Skyrisers that's for sure." Lucas responded, taking a sip from his orange juice, "They're alright, could've done better with Goldenrod though." Ash added, Hilbert looked dumbfounded. "What's up Hilb, you don't know football?" Lucas asked, seeing his expression, "No.. All they played in Unova was hockey." Hilbert responded and bit his croissant, "Hockey, isn't that that ice game?" Ethan asked, Hilbert nodded, "It has a puck and a stick, not just ice." he added, Ethan nodded. "Hilbert, why don't you come with us on Monday, it's Vermillion versus Ecutreak." Ash suggested, "Yeah, and you can learn about football." Lucas added, "Well..." Hilbert thought, "Alright." he said, "Now that's the Hilb, football for everyone!" Ethan congratulated and patted him on the back. "All men do is talk about sports." a voice said across from them, it was Lyra, who was making quick glances at them, "Yeah, so boring!" another voice added, it was Dawn's, who blew a raspberry at them. "Yeah, it's a Snore." May added, "I like it!" Kris said joyfully, breaking the point they were trying to make. "Sports are downright awesome!" Ethan defended, "Yeah, not like bags, shoes, shirts and clothes, those are the real snore." Lucas added, "Women." Hilbert repeated the action of putting his two hands and making the strange face, "Yeah.. Women." Ash copied him. "Hm..." a voice between the two groups called out, which was Barry, "The behavior between the male and the female groups has vast differences in views and tastes on several subjects. While the male group like the rough athleticism of physical activities, the female group prefers the subtle, docile, choice in choices of apparel." he said as he wrote down the aforementioned in a journal. "You know.. You can stop studying us.." Ethan grumbled, "Yeah, we're not animals!" Dawn added, "Sorry... It's just for studying." Barry responded as he closed the book, "Huh.. Does he always do that?" Hilbert asked, which everyone groaned yes. "It's just my job Hilbert, classifying the reaches of the human mind." Barry told him, "Is he really that smart?" Hilda asked, only to get more groans of yes in response, "Hehehe. thank you." Barry said as he playfully punched his chin. "Alright, stop it." Ash said, "Let's all get back to our regular conversations." "Why? Huh?" May spoke aloud, "Where you going to speak about women again!?" "Not again..." "Ugh..." Ethan and Lucas groaned, "What!?" May yelled at them, "Can't I ask about my boyfriend's business?" "May.. Please..." Ash facepalmed, "Stop.. That was yesterday.." "Oh yeah!?" May yelled, "The female partner of the relationship seems to be having a severe jealousy problem, while the male seems to be afraid of the female." Barry said as he wrote down, "For the love of Mike.." Ash groaned, "Oh Brother.." Lucas mumbled. Ethan collapsed on his seat, "Anybody got a noose?" he spoke aloud, "Ethan, Ethan, always the joker." a voice responded from behind him, it was Bill, who was lumbering around another gizmo. "Hey Bill!" everyone said, "What are you holding there?" Ash asked, "Just another invention Ash." he responded and put the contraption on the table, which at this everyone sat around it to see what it did. "I call this the food particle quantum molecular accelerometer 5000." Bill said as he untangled the wiring around the device, "Um.. What's it suppose to do?" Hilda asked, the big words confusing her, "Well-" "It's actually a theory that Bill based this machine off." Barry interrupted, ticking Bill off a little, "You see according to this theory, a component's molecular structure can be taken away and reused if the right chemical compounds are available, thus making an exactly similar copy of the original object right down to the molecular level." he continued, getting a lot of confused faces. "So... a cloning machine?" Dawn asked, "Somewhat, but I used food since it has no likely hood of being killed and the destruction of it has no severe sentimental value, but is also big on the market so it could help this invention." Bill responded, "Cool man, can we see it go?" Ethan asked, "As of the moment no.. It needs a larger power supply than the outlets here can't handle, but at my house I did give it a test run." Bill told him as he continued to untangle wires. "Cool." Lucas said, "How'd it go?" "Well this is the second model, so that should mean the first one, poom!" Bill said as he did a little explosion with his hands, "But it was contained, thanks to Vaporeon." he reassured and took out a Pokeball. "Woah! Crazy!" Ethan said, "Yep... a lot of power is need to break it down molecularly, more than enough to kill you actually." Bill grimaced a little, "Be careful." Kris told him, "Haha, thanks Kris, but I always use the correct protection in the correct situations." he reassured her, "Rubber and leather from head to heel." "We would love to see it in action." May said, "It's a shame we can't." "Yeah... but if I used it here, let us see.." Bill looked around, "If I used it by on that outlet, the electricity that will be released in the overload will first of all electrocute all of us to death, but after that, the electricity will be strong enough to travel across these metal chairs, electrocuting all these people as well.. Then after th-" "We get it Bill." Ash mumbled, "Ok, just making sure.." Bill responded as he started to rub the device to clean it, "So, wheat else have you made?" Barry asked him, wanting to get some knowledge from his friend. Bill pulled out a journal, which was strikingly similar to Barry's, "Well.. I got the Automatic Portable Pokemon Cleaner." he started to list, "The Instantaneous Freezer Machine, the Minimizer beam, a Hydrogen Engine an electric powered Motor Scooter, a Solar Powered Poketch, Pokenav, Pokegear, and Pokedex, and many more. I'm also designing a nuclear powered Styler for the Rangers." he finished saying, sounding quite triumphant at the last remark. "Nuclear powered, like a nuke?" Lucas remarked, sounding quite worried, "Yea, but if it were to explode... Never mind.." Bill winced, "Well hopefully that would never happen.. Hopefully." he added, "Well, that sounds cool Bill." Ash congratulated, "But we've got nothing to do today, that's why they asked." "No problem Ash, it's alright." Bill responded, but then rubbed his shoulder in pain, "What's wrong?" Kris asked, "Still sore from yesterday, stupid Lance.." he told her. "Yep, pretty awkward." May spoke up, "I still can't believe they found us." Ethan laid back on his chair, "Yea... Stupid goons." Ash grumbled. "Who are you talking about?" a voice asked from behind, revealing to be Brendan. "Brendan! What are you doing here man?" Ethan spoke aloud, "My mother let me go early, she apparently and miraculously had a book club meeting today, so yeah, I'm here comrades!" he responded, "Cool, sit down, not really doing much right now, Bill's here though." Lucas added, "That's the guy who was beat up yesterday by the _D'yavolyI?"_ he asked, "Erhem.. I'm over here!" Bill grumbled. "Oops, sorry pal!" Brendan apologized, "Now what is it that you were all talking about?" he asked once more, "About yesterday, the people that came in." Ash responded, "Oh, like that little _cyka_? I still need to kill him." Brendan said, referring to Gary, "Yep.. that's how bored we are, pretty sad actually." Lyra said.

0000000000

"Huh..." Lucas sighed as he hunched over, "I'm so bored..." "Same here..." "Indubitably" "Uh huh" his friends responded, suddenly there was a ring, it was Brendan's Pokenav. "Hello?" Brendan greeted, "Brendan! I'm so glad you picked up!" a voice responded, "Who's this?" Brendan replied, "It's Professor Birch dude!" Birch responded, "Oh.. Hey Prof, what'cha doing?" Brendan asked, "You know, just visiting Oak here in Kanto, but I heard you were here, With May too! Is she with you?" Birch told him, Brendan shuffled the phone closer to his ear, unaware that he pressed the speaker button. "Yea, why do you ask?" Brendad responded, "Well because you know her! I remember when you two where little and all those little dates you took! So cute!" Birch spoke aloud, Brendan putting on a poker face while everyone laughed, but May facepalmed embarrassedly. "Um... You want me to pass you to her?" Brendan asked, "Sure thing! I haven't talked to May in years!" Birch responded and Brendan quickly passed the device to May. "Um.. Hey Professor Birch.." May mumbled, "Hello May Dear!" Birch yelled, for the Pokenav was still on speaker, "I haven't talked to you in ages! How's it going? Is Brendan still giving you a hard time? Remember the little nicknames you called each other? What were they again?" he asked, "Professor, now's not the time.." May grumbled and held her temples. "Oh come on May, for old time's sake?" Birch pleaded, "Fine.." May groaned, "It was Ruby and Sapphire, there, happy?" she told him. "Ruby and Sapphire! Those were it! So funny for you two! Hahaha!" Birch laughed, Brendan's poker face was still going strong. "Professor, Brendan and I aren't together anymore, I'm with Ash.." May mumbled, "Ash? Isn't that the annoying kid with the strange cap?" Birch responded, "Hey!" Ash yelled at the device, "Take that back!" "I guess that was Ash, Hello Ash! Nice to meet you!" Birch said, Ash merely grunted, "Oh! I have to go! I'm going with Oak to a conference! Bye Brendan! Also Bye May, say hi to Norman for me!" Birch dismissed himself, "Bye." they plainly responded and the call ended. "Awkward.." Lyra said, "Yep.." Ethan added, Ash just had a perplexed look in his eyes, "Wait.." he spoke, "You two dated?" he added, pointing at Brendan and May, "Ash! It was 7 years ago! We were a young, plus we were in Hoenn!" May explained, "Yeah Ash! And I have no attraction to May anymore, we're just best friends now!" Brendan added, only to get a mean galre from May. "Friends? No attraction to me!?" May growled, "Uh oh..." Bill mumbled, "May... What's going on?" Brendan said as he slowly stood up, "I thought you still kinda liked me!" May responded and stood up. "Hey! You got Ash!" Brendan defended himself, "What does that mean huh? I can't be liked by someone else!?" May lashed, "Hey!" Ash yelled, "You be quiet!" May screamed at him, Ash winced back unto his seat. "What's this I don't even!?" Brendan held his head in frustration, "Women.." Hilbert whispered to Ethan, who nodded in agreement, "Shut up Hilbert!" May screamed, making Hilbert flinch, "Hey! Don't mess with Hilb!" Hilda stood up to confront her. "So what Hilda!? You're supposed to be on my side!" May screamed at her, but she noticed Brendan slipping away quietly, "Hey! I'm not done with you!" she yelled at him, making him jump in fright. "Look May.. I want no problems.." Brendan explained, "You have some now! Now I'm going to make you like me once more!" May yelled, "But.." "You liked Dawn when you knew Kenny was two steps ahead of you!" she said, causing Brendan to tick, "Yeah.. now I have your attention." she said triumphantly. "What!? You better not start on that!" Brendan yelled, "I remember when you liked Drew when that Cacturne obessive chick was three steps ahead of you!" he said, quickly realizing his mistake, "What!?" May screamed and Brendan started backing up cautiously. "Hehe.. Just kidding May.." Brendan chuckled, "Have I told you how nice you look." "I'm going to kill you!" May screamed and charged towards him, throwing a badly aimed punched. "_Ay!_" Brendan yelled and stumbled down, for he crashed with a table, "Time to pay.." May threatened as she popped her neck, "May... Please.." Brendan pleaded, but to no avail. May took up her fist for punch, but when she did throw it, it was stopped by somebody. "Nobody hurts my Bren!" the person who stopped the punch yelled, revealing to be Solana, "Who are you!?" May yelled as she pulled back her fist, "Solana little girl." she responded, ticking May. "Get of here and leave me to pound Brendan!" May told her, "I can't let you do that!" Solana responded, "Fine!" May screamed and threw a punch at her, only to be deflected and Solana twisted her elbow. "Ouch!" May yelled in pain as her arm twisted, "Now will you leave him alone?" Solana mumbled to her, "Yes.." May muttered and Solana let go, shocking everyone with her fighting tactics. "Wow..." Brendan said as he stood up, "How'd you do that?" he asked, "I have self defense in Ranger School sweetheart." Solana winked at him, making Brendan blush and swoon. "Wow... You were right about her 'Feebass'." Ethan whispered to Ash, being caught by Brendan and Lyra, "Solana?" Brendan asked her, "Yeah?" she responded, "Can you teach me some of those moves? I need to use them on someone.." he said, making Ethan gulp in fear. "Don't worry Brendan!" Lyra called out, "I deal with him!" she said as she cracked her knuckles, making Ethan worry even more, but he was relieved when she laughed. "So? Wednesday still?" Solana asked as she 'walked' her fingers across Brendan's chest, "Y-yeah!" he stammered, "Good.. Now I'm going to give you a little somet-" "Solana!" a voice yelled, which made Solana jump. "Solana! What are you doing?" the voice said, revealing to be Lunick. "Nothing big brother! Just meeting some friends.." Solana said cheesily, "Sure.. Now come on!" Lunick grunted and Solana went to him, winking at Brendan as she left.

0000000000

"So did anything happen when we were gone?" Leaf asked, "Nah.. It was a slow day!" Lucas groaned, "Yep.." Dawn added, "Huh... Can't say that about Bren now.." Red mumbled, seeing the happy go lucky Brendan humming a tune. "You should've seen when So-" Hilbert said but was covered in the mouth by Ethan, "What was that Hilbert?" Leaf asked. "It was nothing Leaf." May smiled, but rubbed her elbow in pain, "Ok..." Leaf said, "Whatever.." Red grunted and sipped his iced tea.

**My fics will be somewhat delayed since I am moving, I haven't even worked on the last Oneshot for Icosashots! (Read that by the way..) So yeah, but Review Please! Review! This is SuperMastour out!**


	6. Chapter 6

Cafe Series

Chapter #6

First Dater

**You know how I like making strange ships, well some of you may think they're strange, like how I find those yoai ships weird, or those with TrainerxPokemon ones, or those- yeah, you get the picture. Anyways I kinda like this one I made, the Brendan x Solana shipping, which, since I thought I devised of it first, but if anyone of you have made it 'official', forgive me, but anyways, I kinda named it Bandspikeshipping, since they both have bandannas and spiky hair, hence the name. If you don't like the idea of this ship, please don't insult me, so no flaming, plus, why would you even be reading this if you don't like it? Anyways, please enjoy this chapter and say no to Fanboy hating, thanks. I do Not own Pokemon!**

Very few members of the group were present during weekdays, I mean, if you thought Sunday was an empty day for our friends, Weekdays will make it seem like a crowded magnet train station. Though there were still customers in here, our friends didn't really interact with them, or vice versa, they tended to their own business and left everyone alone.

"Huh.." Lucas sighed as he looked at his school book, "Studying.. Woop-tee-doo." he mumbled as he flipped the page, "Don't worry Luke, you finish this chapter and you and I will go grab us a pop!" Dawn reassured her partner. "Hey, at least you don't have a math test tomorrow.." Ethan grumbled as he too studied, "In my country, they gave us homework to study with." Hilda spoke aloud as she rumbled through her backpack, "Homework? Like work you do at home? That sounds terrible!" Lyra responded and cringed at the idea, "That's the only free time I have!" "Anyways.. Where's the Bren?" Ethan asked, seeing one of his best friends was missing, "Probably at the movies with that chick." Lucas responded, "What was her name?" "Solana?" Hilbert responded, "Yeah.. her.." Lucas said in realization, "And if you were wondering, Ash is with May.. I don't know what they're doing though." "Anyways.. You know what the code for photosynthesis is?" Hilbert asked, but got groans of boredom in return.

000000000

"So.. um... Solana..." Brendan mumbled as the two sat down in the theatre, "Yea Bren?" Solana responded happily, "Are you liking this?" he continued, "Don't worry Bren! I've always wanted to see 'Attack of the Mondanmen'!" she reassured as she bit her chocolate bar. The previews were soon over and the movie started to play, "Wow..." Solana mumbled as a ship on the screen moved toward the representation of the Pokemon Planet, "Pretty cool huh? Look, there's our moon." Brendan pointed and then ate some popcorn. "What do you think 'USA' means on that ship?" Solana whispered to him, "Well it means 'Unknown Spacial Astrocraft', I think." Brendan pondered, "Cool, look at the flag on the thing, all the weird lines and the stars, those 'Mondanmen' must be advanced!" she mumbled. "Hehe.. Yeah..." Brendan chuckled, "I'm feeling quite tired.." he groaned as he silently moved his arm behind her, trying to hold her closer, "Brendan, what are you doing?" Solana asked, looking at him dead on, "Well I thought y-you'd like it if I-I held you..." he stammered, "Oh Bren.. watch the movie." she giggled and turned to the movie screen, which the scene turned to a big city filled with it's inhabitants. The movie centered around the main hero, a man called Bob, who fought the invading 'Mondanmen' secretly, "Isn't cool how the Mondanmen look exactly like us?" Brendan asked, "I also find their white suits cool.." "Yea, that is cool." Solana responded and sipped her soda, "So tell me Brendan. What do you like to do?" she asked, catching Brendan off guard. "W-well.." Brendan stammered, "I like to watch sports on TV, I like playing sports, helping my mother... Let's see.." he pondered, "I like to go to the gym." "Oh really? Why was it that you were nearly beat up by that ugly girl?" Solana asked teasingly, "May? I would never hurt her, I would never hurt any woman, except if they came at me with a knife or something.." he responded, chuckling with embarrassment, "So do you like it so far, the d-date?" he continued. "Why are you so nervous? Haven't you ever dated before?" Solana asked, quite perplexed, "W-well no.." Brendan replied, "Play dated, pretend dated, but not the real deal." "Oh.. I just thought that such a built guy could go out with a lot of girls.." Solana said as she ran her fingers through his biceps, "U-uh, I-I thought too.. B-but y-you k-know..." Brendan's stammering intensified, "Oh you.. that's what I like about you Bren..." she giggled and playfully pushed him, though it was kind of rough. "Dang, where'd you get so strong?" Brendan mumbled as he rubbed his right arm, "You have to be fit to be a Ranger, so yeah, I exercise a lot." Solana responded, "Oh.." he said in realization, "Yep, but I don't think I'll ever be able to reach your strength, Machoke!" she teased and ate some popcorn. "Well Barry said that males have a greater muscle mass the females and all that mumbo-jumbo.." Brendan laid back, "That Barry seems smart." she mumbled and turned to the screen, where the Mondanmen were attacking some innocent civilians with their weapons. "What do you think those are called?" Solana asked, referring to the alien weapons, "Well in the movie they're called 'guns', they supposedly shoot metal at really high speeds." Brendan explained, and silence returned to both of them. That's when Solana suddenly held Brendan's hand on the armrest, shocking Brendan quite a bit, "What do you think you're doing?" Brendan mumbled bashfully, "Symbolizing that we're now officially together sweetie." Solana replied with a smile, Brendan chuckled and blushed.

00000000

"What were you guys up to?" Ash asked as he and May sat down, "Ya now, school stuff.." Lyra responded, "And Brendan and Red?" May stepped into the conversation, "Brendan texted me through his Pokenav, he's going o be here soon, and Red is probably at his house." Lucas said as he looked in his Poketch, "Good ol' Bill fixed up my Poketch so I could receive calls and texts." "Cool, when did he do it?" Hilbert asked as he looked at it, "Monday, and he gave it after we watched the football game." Lucas responded and replaced it on his wrist. Brendan suddenly walked in, twirling happily and chuckling, "_Amur! Amur!_ Is in the air!" he sang as he sat down, "Hitting all the men and ladies fair!" "What's up with you?" Ethan asked rudely, "Just the best day of my life!" Brendan responded as he chuckled more, "What the heck is that on your cheek?" Lucas asked as he inspected it, "I hope it's not the Pidgey pox!" Hilbert said worriedly. "Is that lipstick?" May asked, catching a glimpse of it, "Yep! From Solana herself!" Brendan responded as he swooned around, "Wait, Solana? The Ranger girl Solana?" Ash asked, Brendan nodded, "Cool man!" "Great!" "Awesome!" "Good job!" the guys responded, congratulating him. "Oooh! How cute!" Dawn squealed, "So it's official or are you just bluffing?" Hilda asked worriedly, catching everyone's attention, "Yep! Solana and I forever!" Brendan responded merrily, "Now friends! We will eat, dine, and be merry!" he said aloud, "It's on me!" That statement made everyone's eyes light up, except Hilda's.

00000000

The group ate a hearty meal, Ash stood up, "I want to congratulate one of my best friends, Brendan, for receiving the gift of a relationship!" he said, "To him!" he held his milkshake aloft, "Cheers mate." Ethan said in an Australian accent and sipped his own milkshake, and everyone did the same. "Let's just hope this one doesn't friendzone him later!" Lucas joked, crashing the happy mood around, "I should run now right?" he asked, "Yep.." Brendan mumbled, which at that, Lucas quickly stood up and left to the bathroom. "Hahaha!" Ash laughed, along with his friends as Lucas ran in fear, "Good one Bren!" Lyra applauded, "Thanks! That Luke!" Brendan laughed, but soon it all calmed down. "I have to go outside for a moment.." Hilda said pessimistically, "Why Hilda?" Dawn asked her, "Just want some fresh air I guess.." she responded and quickly darted off outside. Brendan shuffled his way towards Hilbert, who was looking worriedly at the darting Hilda, "You know what to do.." he whispered to him, which at that, Hilbert nodded with intent and followed suit.

**SO that's it for this chapter, though it seems a little short in my eyes.. Anyways, if you can think of a better name than 'Bandspikeshipping', just PM or review this tale, I'm all ears! So Review! Review! Thanks and this is SM out!**


	7. Chapter 7

Cafe Series

Chapter 7

Bill's Inventions

**Ok guys, Here's another chapter for you to enjoy, which is basically a continuation of the last one. Anyways, enough talk, I do Not own Pokemon and enjoy! **

Hilbert strolled cautiously towards the Cafe exit doors, following the path previously used by an upset Hilda, and made his way through them. Hilbert looked to his left, seeing some ordinary civilians making their way from their various kinds of jobs, some even entering in the Cafe for some dinner. Hilbert then looked to his right, where the steps descended to, only to see Hilda hunch over, muttering unmentionables to herself, which at the sight Hilbert cautiously approached her, trying not to disrupt early as he neared her. "Hey." he greeted subtly, "Huh.. Hilb? What are you doing here?" Hilda asked, trying desperately to clean the wet eyeliner from her eyelids, "I thought you needed some company, so, here I am." Hilbert responded and sat down next to her. "Oh..Well I guess I do need some company.." Hilda mumbled at returned to staring at the ground, "So... What' wrong? That is if you want to talk about it?" Hilbert asked, trying his best not to provoke her, "Well, it's about Brendan.." she responded, "What about him?" he said, a bit of anger coming out of him. "Well, he knew I liked him! I gave him all the hints! How could he go out with that girl!?" Hilda yelled angrily, "You can't control Brendan Hilda." Hilbert explained, "But if you feel that way, I'm here for you." he said bashfully. "Oh Hilbert.. Thank you.. You're such a great friend.." Hilda told him, "Oh!" she exclaimed as she pulled out her C-Gear, "My dad texted me, he wants me home, oh well.." she said and put the device up. "Wait! Don't you wanna talk some more?" Hilbert pleaded, "Thanks.. but I really got to go. Now I realized life doesn't always give me what I want, and I can't force it. Thanks Hilb! You're a great friend!" Hilda said as she ran off home, "Friends, that's all we are..." Hilbert grumbled sadly as he kicked some dirt.

00**(Saturday of that Week)**00

The crew was in their usual spot in the Cafe once again, but this time they had two guests, Bill and Solana, but Bill brought someone of his own.

"Everyone!" Bill spoke aloud, "This is my cousin, Will, Will, these are my friends." he introduced, "Hey guys." Will said bashfully, "What's up Will?" "Hello." "Hi!" they responded. "Bill and Will? Coincidence, I think not!?" Lucas said, causing some chuckling. "And I'm Solana.. but you probably knew that.." Solana greeted, "Yeah! You're the chick that beat up May! Good job Girl!" Ethan congratulated, only to get elbowed in the rib by Lyra and glared upon by May herself, "What!?" Red shouted, "When did this happen!? How could I miss that!?" "It was on Sunday morning, that's why." Lucas responded, "What!? You told me nothing happened! Come on! Grraa!" Red growled angrily. "Anyways... Bill, what's that thing you brought?" Ash asked, noticing the big box filled with devices and wires, "Yea, don't you think it's a little big for a 13 year old to carry?" Leaf teased, noticing the grunting Will, "Nah... He needs to gain a little muscle." Bill chucked, took the box from his cousin, and placed it on the table. "Well Bill, take him to the gym with me and that'll come true!" Brendan chuckled, "Anyways, Brendan." Will spoke, "Cousin, show the device!" "Ok guys! Here it is!" Bill exclaimed as he pulled out the main system, a huge game console like device. "What is it?" Dawn asked, Will then pulled out some goggles covered in computer chips and even more wiring, plus those head connectors the doctors used to sense brainwaves. "Alright, what the hell is this?" Lucas exclaimed as he grabbed one of the goggles, which was connected to the main console, "Wait Lucas, I still have to connect it to a power source." Bill responded as he pulled out the power cord and connected it to the nearby outlet, "Are you sure this won't explode?" May asked, "Nah, my cuz will never plug a device in unless it's safe." Will responded as he started handing out the large goggles. "How are we suppose to put these on?" Hilda asked as she aligned it to her head, "Ok... First you put it on like regular goggles.." Bill explained, which everyone, excluding Bill and Will, who were inspecting their progress, "But you still haven't said what this is." Solana said as she looked around blindly, "Hey! I can't even see!" Lyra said as she tried to started touching her surroundings. "Well, it's about time I spilled the beans, but first put on these suction units." Bill said as he handed the items to Will, who distributed them around. "Ok..." Ash said, his voice muffled by the units, "What is this thing?" "Yea, I feel kinda stupid wearing this crap." Ethan said, "Do you think people are laughing and insulting us?" Kris asked worriedly, "No Kris." Barry told her, though he couldn't see. Though people, the customers and the staff, were staring, Bill's father was around to reassure them it was just a test, "Now this device is called a Virtual Reality Simulator Device, invented by your dear Bill, with the help of Will of course." Bill responded, "Yep!" Will added as he went around sticking the brainwave sensors on their heads. "Ok.. But how does this work?" Barry asked, "Well first, I turn on the main console, along with the projector that I connected to it." Bill explained, "Then I look at the simulations I installed, which right now I only have one." "What is it?" Solana asked, "Well... It's kind of a many ways to die simulation.." Bill chuckled, getting some grunts from them. "So, how would it do that?" Lyra asked, "Well, those goggles connect to the brainwave plugs, which that connects to the brain itself, but the reason I chose the ways to die is because I want to test the pain sensory, since the emotion, visual, auditory, and basic functions all work." Bill explained, "Wow.. Nice.." Lucas said sarcastically, Will secretly moved to the little tank where all the suction units were connected. Bill gave him a thumbs up, and Will started turning a little knob on the tank, "Now since I don't want your brains to overload because of the senses from the simulation and real life.." Bill told them, "I kinda have to put you all to sleep." he said, and signaled Will to turn the knob to max. "Wait what!?" May yelled, "_Chert Poberi_!" Brendan yelled as he tried to pry the goggles off, "Not the funny gas!" Ethan yelled, _"Kein! _Barry yelled, "No..." Lyra mumbled as she drifted off to sleep, along with everyone else. "Don't worry people, they'll be completely safe!" Bill's dad reassured, "Yep.. Now see them in the screen.. Will, power!" Bill ordered, and will flipped a lever, making the projector turn on and Bill selected the only selection there. The projector immediately switched to a scene where our friends were looking around in the virtual world, Bill turned up the speakers so the audience, the customers and staff of the cafe, to hear what they're doing. "This amazing device fuses all their brain waves and signals together, and hopefully they will have the sense of pain." Bill announced, "Don't worry folks! It is not severe pain, just Minor pain, like stepping on a stone in the real life!" he reassured, "Ok Will, call one of them up for the test." he whispered to his cousin. "Even though asleep, thanks to the machine, they will still respond to the sound of Will talking through the microphone... Will." Bill directed, Will nodded, "Okay, Guys, can you hear me?" Will asked through the mike, "Who's there?" the on-screen representation of Lucas responded, "It's Will, Lucas.. And since you responded first, you'll be the first test!" Will responded, Lucas suddenly had a hint of fear. "See, this machine even displays the emotion of the user!" Bill proclaimed to his audience, "Now Will, lead our friend to the test room." he instructed, "Ok Luke, see the door in front of you?" Will asked him, Lucas nodded worriedly, "Enter there.." he instructed, and Lucas reluctantly did. "Bill, what's the situation?" Will asked his cousin, "Ok.. Let's see... How about drowning?" Bill responded, "Sounds good to me.. Now let me set it up." Will said as he typed in some code into the device. "Hey guys, Will? What's going on?" Lucas asked, only visible from a thin window to his virtual friends and the real life people, "You'll see.." Will responded and pressed enter, initiating the situation. "What the!?" Lucas yelled as virtual water poured into the room, "Help!" he screamed, leaving his friends in shock. "Bill! Let him out!" Dawn yelled in horror as the water rose, "You see how they're all connected?" Bill told the crowd, the room filled up to the brim, and Lucas was drowning, It was so realistic that Lucas in his physical form started moving along with the pain in his virtual form, "It worked! Pain works! Woohoo!" Bill exclaimed, "Ok Will, wake up Lucas." he ordered, Will walked over and took off the goggles and the suction unit from his face. Lucas slowly arose from sleep and completely disappeared in the virtual world, angering his friends, "What the hell Bill!?" Lucas responded as he woke up, "Why'd you drown me!?" "Sorry Lucas old chap, just testing the pain mechanism." Bill said, "Give it for Lucas everyone!" the crowd applauded at this. "Do you wanna talk to your friends?" Bill asked Lucas, "Go to the mike over there." he directed and Lucas did, "Hey guys, I'm alright." Lucas spoke through it, "Lucas! Thank heavens!" Dawn responded back. Lucas was about to speak more but Bill butted in, "Dawn! Honey! Since you responded first.." he said, "You're our next test! Congratulations!" "N-no! Come on Bill, let Leaf go first!" Dawn pleaded, "Sorry Dawn, please enter." Bill responded, and Dawn reluctantly did. "Ok Will, you decide!" Bill told him, "How about..." Will thought, "Come on man! Leave her be!" Lucas intervened but to no avail, "Being crushed?" Will said, "Great! Code it in!" Bill responded and Will did. "Lucas? You wanna tell her?" Bill asked him, "Sure sicko." Lucas responded and held the microphone, "Dawn?" he spoke through it, "Yeah Lucas?" she responded, "You're... Kinda gonna get crushed to death... so yeah... You can't escape though.. so don't try.." Lucas told her, "Oh... Thanks.." she told him and braced herself. Will pressed the enter button, and that made the walls of the room close in, "Waah!" Dawn yelled as the walls neared her, but soon she was crushed by them, and Will woke her up into reality. "You jerk!" Dawn yelled at Bill, "Just testing sweetie! Don't get rough on me.. Now who's going next?" Bill spoke through the microphone, this time, no one responded, "Oh don't worry.. We have a random selector." he said and pressed a button on a handheld device. Bill saw the name that came up, "Red! My friend!" he spoke, "You're next!" "Go to hell.." Red grumbled and gave him the one fingered salute as he walked in. "Red! You like fire right?" Bill asked, "Yea? Why?" he responded, "How would you like Incineration?" Bill told him, "Whatever.. As long as I wake up.. this place sucks.." Red replied. Will placed in the code, and suddenly the inside of the room burst into flames, and virtual Red screamed in agony while physical Red shook violently, that was until Will woke him up as well, "Big woop.." Red mumbled as he woke up, "That sucked." "Welcome Red!" Bill greeted, "Now who's next? Let's see..." he pondered. "Oh! Barry my friend!" Bill spoke, "You lucky guy!" "For Science!" Barry yelled as he walked in, "Don't hurt him.." Kris threatened, "Ok Kris! We have... Complete Disintegration! Will, you know what to do!" Bill ordered and Will typed the code, which made a laser ray appeared in the room. "_Austch!_" Barry winced as the ray came towards him, completely turning his virtual form to dust, and Will woke him up in the real world. "Very excilirating!" Barry said as he stretched, "Glad you thought of that pip!" Bill said as he looked at the randomized next person, smiling evily, "This is going to be good.." he mumbled as he went towards the microphone, "Brendan..." he spoke.

**How about that cliffhanger? Huh? Anyways, please Review! Review! And Review! Thanks and SuperMastour is out!**


	8. Chapter 8

Cafe Series

Chapter 8

The Goons Return!

**I'm sorry I'm writing these really short summaries, I just don't know what to put... But anyways, this chapter brings back Gary's gang of the 'Ultra-Lords' to the scene. So.. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. I'm really trying to cram in some chaps because I might not be posting some more in a while since I am moving... So yeah, I do Not own Pokemon.**

"Brendan.. Comrade!" Bill said through the microphone as Brendan walked into the room, "What Bill?" Brendan responded, "I'm afraid this will be the last time we will be meeting like this my friend." Bill continued as he personally typed the code for his virtual demise. Another Ray beam appeared in the room, "What? Disintegration again? Didn't you just use that on Barry?" Brendan chuckled as he sat down on the coded chair, "No no no no, Brendan, you give me the secret files and I will let you go in peace.. We will forget this whole incident ok?" Bill responded. Everyone noticed they seemed to be playing roles, "I will never tell you the secrets!" Brendan yelled, "Well well well, that leaves me no choice..." Bill replied, "Say hello to the Elektra-Cutor 5000... Admire it's copper firing devices, it's sleek electric generator that delivers a powerful .045 amps... More than enough to fry your brain into jerky." he continued and programmed it further. "Ha ha, you will never get me, I am Agent 700!" Brendan yelled, and Bill pressed enter in the real world, which sent a huge bolt of electricity to virtual Brendan while real life Brendan shook violently, "Woooaaaaaahhhhhaahhhahah!" Brendan yelled as the electricity ran through his body, but soon disappeared since Will had unplugged him from the device. "Um... Bill..." Will mumbled, "What Will?" Bill responded, "Brendan's not waking up.." he continued, shoving Brendan in an attempt to wake him up, which at these new, his friends in the real world gasped. "Stand back! I got this!" Barry said as he shoved Will to the side and then placed his two fingers on Brendan's neck, "Well he's alive that's for sure... Probably just the shock impulses from the simulation, they may have overstimulated his brain that he went unconscious.." he concluded. "Thank God.." Bill sighed in relief, along with everyone else, "Ok Will disconnect everyone from the system, wake them up.. Now we know not to use electricity in these things." he instructed his cousin, and Will did as told and started unplugging the devices as Bill's father instructed the audience to go back to their daily routine, but they applauded the brilliant youth before they did. "Thanks! You were a wonderful audience!" Bill told them as he started putting up his materials in the box he brought along.

0000000000

"How'd you guys like it?" Will asked as he helped his cousin finish packing, "It was alright!" Lucas said, "But I don't like drowning now.." "Awesome, wish I could've died, leave me some time away from Lyra!" Ethan joked, "What!?" Lyra screamed, "Hey! I was joking munchkins! You know that!" Ethan worriedly responded as he sipped a milkshake. "Uh huh... But it was good.." Lyra continued, "Yea.. But when its Brendy waking up?" Solana asked, "Probably in 5 minutes or so, it's a complete guess." Barry responded, "But what was up with the Desoflurane gas at the last second?" "Hehe, I had to keep you all calm didn't I?" Bill replied as he closed the box forcefully, "Or else I couldn't test the device at all." "True that." Ash said as he grabbed his croissant (it was around 9-ish AM), "I wish the tests weren't so brutal.." Kris mumbled as she sipped some tea, "They looked terrible!" "We're done Bill, your dad's home right?" Will asked him, "Yea.. I hate it when he leaves early.." Bill responded, "Probably still working on that Nuclear Powered Ship... Huh... Come on Will.. Let's go..." he sighed and led his younger cousin out. "Why are you leaving so early?" Dawn asked, "We still have to make some more simulations for you guys!" Bill replied, "Yeah! We're making a power-hmph!" Bill covered Will's mouth, "Stop spoiling it!" he yelled at him, and both were out the door. "Hehehe.. Bill." Ash chuckled, "When is he going to stop surprising us?" "Yeah... Hey.. Want some eggs?" Lucas asked Dawn, "Nah.. I just ate some Kalon (French) Toast, I'm kinda full now." she responded. "Hey guys... I don't wanna mess up the mood but.." Ethan muttered and pointed out the Cafe window, "Aren't those the-" "Gary's crew.." Ash grumbled and put down his orange juice, "Those stupid 'Ultra-Lords'." May added as they saw their movements, and were horrified at the fact they were heading straight to the Science duo. "Hey!" Bill's yell was heard and the Super Masters ran to see what was going on, "Stop bothering my cousin!" Will yelled and growled menacingly at the thugs, "Who's gonna stop us? You!?" Drew said and the gang laughed wickedly as they pushed down Will. "We are." Ethan cut to the front and struck a pose, leaving a sweatdrop on every one of them, "Well Hello there Super Masters! Or should I say Super Dweebs?" Gary insulted, "Ha ha! I am dying out of sheer laughter." Ash responded sarcastically, "Whatever.. Just leave us to pound these twerps okay?" Gary continued saying. "I'm afraid we can't let you do that.." Lucas stepped up and fixed his beret and white scarf. "Oh ho ho!" Gary chuckled, "I see how it goes... But lookee here.. too little space to battle with Pokemon.. I guess we have to take this physically." he said as he looked at the city sidewalk, the people walking to and fro, "We don't deal that way Gary, just leave them alone, we don't want any trouble.." Ash mumbled. "Oh, I see Ash.." Gary responded, "Let's see, I got Lance, Silver, Drew, my brother Blue, Cheren, and myself. While you have the idiot Ethan, the loony Lucas, the your retarded brother Red, and you, the loser. I'm counting the girls out since they don't fight and I come up with a 6 against 4 fight.. So, you're basically a chicken." he concluded with the insult. "Shut up Gary!" May yelled in defense of her partner, "Oh Ashy, you need Maysie waysie to pwotect you?" Drew sneered, causing Ash to blush and May to get angrier, "Oh!" Gary said in realization, "I see that Brendork isn't here with y'all, so Lance, it's your lucky day!" he taunted, Lance cracked his knuckles in satisfaction. "What did you call him?" Solana said angrily as she stood up front, "Who's this? She's new!" Blue informed his younger brother, "Oh? You're right!" Drew said as he neared her, which proved to be a fatal mistake, "Hello sugar.." he said slyly, "Aren't you a beautiful one?" Solana growled and as soon as Drew got close enough as he handed her a rose, she grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground.. Hard. "Ouch!" Drew yelled as he crashed down, "Try that again!" Solana yelled at him and retreated, "Wow, you grabbed yourself a good one!" Gary said, quite surprised at her fighting skill, "Now show me what the men can do! Get them!" he yelled the order, and his friends charged to the battle. Ash and his friends rushed to meet them, both sides women staying behind, since both Ash and Gary frowned upon their group's women fighting, both thought it seemed barbaric. Each side took their rival, Ash vs. Gary, Red vs. Blue, Ethan vs. Silver, Cheren vs. Hilbert, and Lance versus anyone he saw first, while Drew was down and out after being thrashed about. "Dammit Red!" Blue said as he was punched in the stomach by his rival, "You deserve that!" Red growled back as he delivered a kick, "We meet again Hilb!" Cheren taunted as he threw a punch, "I'm not really glad to see you though." Hilbert responded, throwing his own punch. "Hey! That's not fair!" Ethan said as he tried to dodge both Silver's and Lance's punches and jabs, "I don't really give a sh- Oof!" Silver was punched in the cheek by one of Ethan's quick jabs. "Haha-Ouch!" Ethan yelled in agony as he was punched in the jaw by Lance, "Time to finish you small man!" Lance laughed cruelly as he punched his fists, "Haha-Oof!" Lance grunted as Barry came into the scene, "'Bout time mate!" Ethan said as he shook the dust of his sweater, "Sorry..." Barry said, "I was trying to calm down Kris.." "Oh... I guess you could keep doing that.. Lucas is heading this way.." Ethan told him, "Ok!" Barry responded as he backed out, Lucas taking his place. "Sup pal!"Lucas said as he desperately held Lance off, "Sup! Now I have my own problems!" Ethan replied and threw some jabs at Silver, who dodged 2 out of the three jabs, "Take this!" Silver said as he kicked Ethan in the knee. "Ready to give up Ash!?" Gary said with a busted lip, "Not until you leave this cafe alone!" Ash responded while blocking some jabs, "Hahaha! Don't try me!" Gary taunted as he dodged his set of punches.

"Oof!" "Lucas!" Dawn yelled as her partner was knocked down to the ground by Lance, "Hehehe, sorry..." Lance grumbled evilly, "Now time for a little Deja Vu.." he said as he neared her, " Give me your bag.." "No! Get away!" Dawn yelled, "You heard her!" Solana, which was the only girl who seemed to want to fight Lance, stood in between them, "Move, I don't hit little girls.." Lance grumbled as he shove her out of the way. "No!" Solana yelled and tried to pull of a self-defense move, only to have it stopped half-way, "Hehe! You're pathetically weak!" Lance taunted, "I guess I have no choice but to deal with you!" he said and performed a powerful backhand which struck her face hard. "Aah!" Solana shrieked in pain as she collapsed towards the ground, "Who do you even think you are?" Lance taunted once more, "Br-rendan's girlf-friend." she responded, and those words struck dead cold to his heart, "Grrrraaaaa!" an approaching yell was heard, and when Lance turned to face it, horro showered his face. Brendan came running at him, and with a fully charged fist cocked for action, performed an amazing uppercut to Lance's chin, "About time Bren!" Ethan grumbled as he continued to fend off the stubborn Silver, "Don't worry!" Brendan grunted, unaware of the counter attack behind him. Lance performed an amazing roundhouse to Brendan's stomach, knocking him down, then, seizing the opportunity, came down to pin him, "Oh no you don't!" Brendan struggled and kicked him off. The fist fight that followed actually stopped all the others that were happening, all were to busy watching this 'Clash of the Titans' act unfolding before them. "Hah!" Lance exclaimed as he pulled out a butterfly knife, which he swung around, hoping to strike Brendan with it and inflict serious damage. "Can't get me!?" Brendan taunted as he weaved Lance's slices, "Graa!" Lance roared as he sliced more viciously, "Haha! You- What the!?" Brendan exclaimed as he was suddenly grabbed by the arms from behind, Silver and Blue had pinned him. "Well well well, Brendan, I guess this is you're final fight..." Lance said as he neared him with the knife, _Crap! I can't reach my Pokeball!_ Brendan thought, hoping his Swampert could save the day, "Any last words?" Lance threatened as he aimed the knife towards his abdomen. "Why yes.." Brendan responded, "I love my friends, Solana, and also.. Gary, you're a _cyka._" he said the last statement with laughter, "Too bad it has to end so soon.. and after we finish with you and dweeb group.. I might just take Solana as my plunder." Lance chuckled evilly and readied to finish him off. "Prepare to d-WOAH!" Lance yelled as he was suddenly lifted up like a sack of berries, "NO FIGHTING!" a voice yelled, revealing to be Kris, who was holding Lance belly up with one arm, "Kris!?" the Master yelled in shock, seeing her newfound power. "LET ME DOWN!" Lance roared, "OKAY!" Kris responded and did a terrific German suplex on him and knocked him into the trash can. Blue and Silver backed off from Brendan and went to retrieve the KO'd Lance,leaving Brendan on the ground, "Thanks Kris.." Brendan told her, but was met with a nasty glare, "YOU TOO! NO FIGHTING!" she yelled and picked him up by the collar. "WOAH!" Brendan yelled as he was suspended midair, "Kris! He's on our side!" Barry yelled to her, "BUT HE WAS FIGHTING! I DON'T LIKE FIGHTING!" Kris responded, "But he's your friend! So please Kris.. calm down... for me.." Barry continued. Kris seemed reluctant at first, but giving up to charm, threw Brendan into the same garbage can as Lance, "You know... That's not what I meant.." Barry told her, "Yeah! But he learned his lesson!" Kris defended herself as she went back inside.

**An awesome fight scene to accommodated this story, well, not that awesome... Was it? Anyways I kinda gave Kris super human strength just in case I haven't told you... You can review that, so Please Review! Thanks for reading and SuperMastour is out!**


	9. Chapter 9

Cafe Series

Chapter 9

My name's What? Who? Br-Br-Br-Br-Brendan

**Kind of a long Title, but it's a parody of and Eminem song, which I don't even listen to them, but that's the only part of all his songs I know. Heck, I don't Even like rap music, but it sounds funny, so I made it into the title. Anyways, I do Not Own Pokemon and Enjoy!**

"Ugh... What happened?" Brendan said as he rubbed his head in pain, "You kinda got thrown into a dumpster Brendan.." May responded as she bandaged his cheek, "Kind of a friendly fire." Ethan added as he bandaged his arm. Brendan suddenly shoved May off her, "Who are you and what are you doing?" he said rudely, "What are you talking about Brendan?" May shouted after she fell off her chair, "Who the heck is Brendan!?" he shouted back, "What are you talking about Bren? Are you insane?" Ash yelled at him. "Wait!" Barry intervened, "What do you mean who's Brendan?" he asked, "I don't know, heck! I don't even know who any of you are!" Brendan responded as he stood up, "Oh my.." Barry said, "He seems to have a case of amnesia!" "What!?" they all shouted, "Yep! He doesn't know who he is and who any of us are!" Barry concluded, "Wow... Hm..." Lyra pondered and smiled evilly, "I got an idea..." "Oh no..." Ethan grumbled and Lyra walked towards Brendan, "Hey Bren... I mean... You wanna know who you are?" Lyra asked, "Yes..." Brendan responded, "Well..." "Lyra what are you doing?" Solana asked suspiciously, "No no Solana... She may be unto something." Dawn intervened. "Well... Bren.. Erhem..." Lyra strated to speak, "You're the greatest waiter in the Cafe of course, and your name is Brendito.." she said, rolling the 'r' in the name, "B-r-rendito?" Brendan asked, failing to do the same as Lyra, "I'm a waiter? Wow... I better get back to work then.." he said as he stood up to go to the counter. "Oh! Brendito!" May said, adding to the charade, "I would like a grilled cheese and a pop please!" she ordered, "Sure thing." he responded as he entered the employees only door.

"Brendan?" Mama Lina asked as he entered, "What are you doing here?" "I work here, I'm a waiter!" Brendan responded, "What? Ho ho! You! Is that an order?" she asked, "Yep, a grilled cheese, a pop, some breakfast tacos, orange juice, Biscuit sandwich, coffee, a tea, and a croissant sandwich." he responded as he handed her the paper. "Well, I guess my husband wouldn't mind you helping." Lina pondered, "You are 15... Legal working age... Okay... Jack!" she yelled at the cook, "Get this done." she instructed and he did. "What do I do now?" Brendan asked, "You can wait here, you probably don't have the experience of walking about.." Mama Lina responded, "Is this order for your friends?" "I don't know if those people are my friends." he responded, pointing at the Masters from the cook's window, "Of course they are silly!" Lina giggled as she returned to looking at orders.

"Brendan! Your order is up! Go deliver it." Mama Lina instructed, "Ok..." Brendan, or Brendito, responded as he grabbed the tray, which he exited the door and went to his friends' table. "Ladies... Your orders are here." Brendan said as he placed the plated down on the table, "Thanks Bren!" Dawn giggled along with the rest of the girls, "Are you really believing this Brendan!?" Ethan yelled at his stupidity, "Well the girls did basically mind control him.. So I guess he does." Barry told him, "The only way he could break it is if he remembered everything." "Oh man..." Lucas groaned, "Yea, they're using our friend as a Pokemon-of-burden!" Hilbert added, "We gotta stop this guys!" Ash whispered, "But first we need a plan! To my house!" he told them and they left abruptly, leaving the girl's in shock. "Where do you think they're going?" Hilda whispered to May, "I don't know, but I think I have an idea." she responded slyly, "Oh Brendito! You know what else you were?" she asked him, giggling wickedly.

00000000

"I feel _bien estupido!_" Brendan said in his newly learned language, "Oh No! You really did this!" May reassured as she fixed her lawn chair by the pool outside Dawn's house, "Yea... you were an excellent bodybuilder!" Leaf added, "And you loved showing it to us!" Lyra told him as she sipped her cold lemonade and fixed her shades. "Good thing Solana had to leave!" Dawn sighed in relief and fixed the shade umbrella next to her, "Yep! Come on Brendito! Pose!" May ordered, and Brendan, only in pool shorts, did, showing off his considerably large biceps to the ladies. "Ooh.." Lyra giggled, "Show us more!" "Encore!" Leaf told him, "Ok..." Brendan grumbled and showed off his abdomen, "How about this?" he asked, "Very good!" May reassured and blew herself with a hand fan, "It's getting hot eh?" Dawn told her, giggling as she did.

"There they are!" Lucas grumbled from behind a bush, seeing his partner check out another guy, "What the hell!?" Ethan yelled, "May..." Ash growled, "What the- Leaf?" Red said, sounding betrayed, "Hey! Oh wait..." Hilbert said, forever alone. "Ok Pikachu, ready?" Ash told his Pokemon, "Pika!" the tiny mouse squeaked, "Ok, what's the plan Bar?" Ash asked the brains of the operation, "Well... Pikachu is basically going to shock Brendan's memory back." Barry explained. "You hear that Pikachu? Go!" Ash directed, and Pikachu scurried out the bushes, hiding behind any obstacle to keep out of sight from the girls. A figure suddenly came out of the back door of the house, "BRENDAN!?" the figure yelled, it was Solana, who was back, "Uh oh..." Lucas mumbled to Ethan from behind the bushes, "This could get ugly.." Hilbert added, "Pikachu! Come back!" Ash called his Pokemon, who was worried about the unknown presence, but sadly couldn't hear him. "Hello..." Brendan plainly said, "What the hell are you doing!?" Solana screamed again, then turned to see the girls who were lying on the chairs, "Um..." May mumbled, "Hi Solana.. Hehe.." Lyra laughed weakly, "You mind control my boyfriend for this!?" Solana yelled at them, "No no no Sol!" Dawn reassured, "We were um... um..." she stammered. "You little- Gra!" Solana screamed as she ran towards them, unaware of Pikachu, who was in her way, "I'm going to kill you all!" she said and neared them, "What the!?" she yelled as she stepped on something. "Pika!" Pikachu yelled in pain as his tail was stumbled upon, and immediately sending a jolt of electricity that not only shocked her, but also chain towards Brendan, who was following her. "EEEAAAHHHHH!" "WOOAAAHHAHAHA!" they both screamed in agony as they were both electrified, only for it to stop moments later, "Pikachu!" Ash screamed as he and his friends popped out of the bushes and climbed the fence that the Pokemon could easily go through. "Ash!?" May yelled, "What are you doing here!?" "Trying to save my friend from slavery!" Ash scolded back as he and his friends surrounded Brendan, who was barely awaking from the shock. "What am I doing here?" Brendan asked, "The girls mind controlled you Bren!" Ethan explained, "What do you mean Ethan?" he asked once more, "Good! He remembers!" Barry said in contempt, "What are you talking about?" "You kinda had amnesia pal." Lucas told him. "Oh... Hey! What's wrong with Solana!" Lyra yelled as her friend came up groggily, "Who's Solana?" Solana asked, which shocked everyone one again, until Lucas got an idea. "Hey Dawn dear?" Lucas asked his partner, "Yea?" she responded, "Can you leave us here alone? But leave Solana here." he said with a sly smile, "Oh yeah!" his friends cheered, except for Brendan, who was still reeling from the amnesia itself, "Oh brother..." the girls groaned, the boys then took a hearty laugh.

00000000000

"Today was a great but very confusing day..." Brendan told his friends, which they were all back the Cafe at this time, "Ya bet Bren!" Solana, who had regained her memory and held her partner close. "At least we sent them Ultra-Lords packing!" Lucas reassured, "Yea! They'll never come back here!" Leaf added, "Sure.." Red grunted as he ate a burger, "I hope I don't see that Blue again! Stupid still believes I killed his Raticate, and that was 5 years ago!" "Whatever bro!" Ash told him, "Now we have to go help mom! She just called me!" he said as he walked in, "Whatever..." Red grunted once more, "Let's go..." "Bye guys!" their friends told them as they left. "Can't wait for that project Luke?" Ethan asked his friend, "Yeah! The teacher really chose a good one!" Lucas responded, "I know right!" Lyra added to suspense...


End file.
